


ephemeral

by chocolino



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: “you look hot” the guy said,“thank you, you too by the way” jungmo replied, smugly smiling“ah- no, I mean, yeah but- the amount of Ice creams you bought… you must be hot” he said, slightly blushed at the sudden compliments
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	ephemeral

The sun scorching hot today, and jungmo isn’t having any of it. Don’t get him wrong, he loves sunny day, but not when he is wearing a multiple hoodie all at once just because serim asked him to. How can he deny the elder’s request? Beside it was truth or dare they’re playing, and jungmo just must pull the dare card for his owned sake. 

They’re right now sitting under the tree at the college’s main park. Not lot of people there since- you know- it was 2 in the afternoon and literally no sane human will think of hanging out under the hot sun at this hour. 

“your face flushed oh my god,” wonjin said, almost panic as he saw jungmo’s state

“im cool, another 5 minutes then it will be over” jungmo replied, quickly pushing wonjin to continue to game. 

Jungmo stay quiet as serim, wonjin and taeyoung continue the game, only here and there laugh along with them or give the other questions. After the very long 5 minutes ever in his life, his dare finally over. Hurriedly taking off the hoodie as he is fanning himself while the others just laugh at him, not like he cares, jungmo likes it when people around him entertain. 

“suck! I have class at 3, so I got to go now” serim said, packing his things

“me and taeyoung are planning to go to the library, you want to join?” wonjin said, poking jungmo’s side

Jungmo think for a while. Library sounds nice, well, the aircon are, not the books. He nodded his head at the offer, quietly packing his things too. As they all walk to the main building, jungmo stopped on his track for a while, his eyes focus on one thing. 

“I have to go somewhere, you both go first” jungmo said as without waiting for any of his friend to reply, he quickly makes his way to the small store. 

He let out a relief sigh as he enters the small store, the cold air hitting him is something he need right now. He then immediately walks towards the ice cream section, opening the fridge as he is choosing his favorites. Which he ended up, taking 5 ice creams. Satisfied with his choice, he walks to the counter to pay. 

He immediately pulled his wallet to pay but stop in his track as the cashier still didn’t say anything, 

“you look hot” the cashier said, 

“thank you, you too by the way” jungmo replied, smugly smiling

“ah- no, I mean, yeah but- the Ice creams… you must be hot” he said, slightly blushed at the sudden compliments

“ah… sorry, I misunderstood” jungmo replied, covering his face with his palm

“that will be 3 dollars,” the cashier said

Jungmo then quickly pull out his money, still embarrassed by his action earlier. 

“thankyou,” jungmo said as he takes the plastic now full of ice-creams

“youre welcome, come here again!”

“will do!”

The second time they met, it was a music club meeting and jungmo has no idea the cashier boy is in the same club as him, he went panicked for seconds as he remembered the incident few weeks ago. 

“our lecturer isn’t coming today, emergency meeting she said so you guys can go back to your dorm or anything,” shownu, the class representative said and the whole class cheers. 

Jungmo was very thankful of that, because 

1\. Wonjin isn’t there with him and   
2\. He didn’t know anyone else besides wonjin and the cashier boy.

“oh WAIT! Before I forgot, don’t forget to check the group chat, Mrs. Shim already gave us task for 1st exam”

Jungmo sigh at that, fishing his phone out of his pocket as he read the instruction. He sighs again, this time very loud. Jungmo really hate the fact that the university put a mandatory for the students to choose one club and he hate it even more that they have exams.

“hey,” 

Jungmo quickly looked up, smiles as he realized cashier boy are talking with him

“oh hi!” 

“have you read the instruction?” the guy asked and jungmo nodded his head at that

“cool, do you want to be my partner?” he said, jungmo was caught off guard at that. 

“I- I mean” jungmo did contemplated for seconds, because he honestly wants to partner with wonjin because it is easier that way but seeing this guy’s puppy eyes very not helping

“if you don’t want, that’s fine, I will look for anyone else” the guy said, 

“uh you know what? Yeah sure, I will like to be your partner”

The guys smile and for the first time, jungmo realizes the freckles placed perfectly on his cheeks, unconsciously making him smiles too. 

“im kang minhee by the way, just called me minhee and 1st year” he said, pulling out his hand to shake, jungmo take the hand, smiling, “jungmo, 2nd year” 

“ah~ hyung it is!”

“no need, im more comfortable with just my name only”

Minhee nodded his head, “okay” 

And started from that moment, they spend lot of their time together, whether discussing for the exam or even just to have a dinner, both likes each other company. Just as today, they have been facetiming for more than 2hours and honestly, taeyoung and wonjin had enough of it. 

“are you guys dating or something?” wonjin asked out loud making jungmo quickly scream, to not let minhee on the other line heard what wonjin has said

“sorry? I can’t hear you” minhee replied, pouting his lips and as wonjin want to ask again, jungmo quickly said “wait a minute, I will put me on mute, just wait!” and without waiting for minhee to reply he immediately pushed the mute button, glaring at wonjin and taeyoung who are now laughing.

“that’s now funny!” jungmo scream before pouting his lips

“it is funny, hyung, why you got mad, we just joking” 

“no. it’s not funny, do it again or I will smack both of your head”

“but for real, what are you guys talking about even? It’s been two hours?”

“we are studying”

“studying together now? You even rejected mine and serim’s hyung offered to study”

“because I know, I won’t study if it’s with you guys! Now, shut up, im trying to focus here”

“focus my ass, you have been silently staring at minhee for hours now,”

Jungmo immediately smack wonjin with the pillow next to him, glare at the younger one last time before unmuting himself, 

“sorry, have some problems to deal with”

“haha, it’s fine...” minhee simply reply, focusing back on his laptop. 

And maybe wonjin was right about that, he indeed has been staring at minhee and he honestly didn’t know what the fuck he learnt that day. Jungmo found it funny on how closed they got, like, it’s all started with just casual meeting for their exam, then continues to texting each other ‘good morning’ and ‘goodnight’, then with random hang out and now they’ve come to the phase where they have to facetime one another before going to sleep. 

It’s weekend and as usual, jungmo has been spending his time accompany minhee’s at the store. Getting to learnt that minhee are saving his money for himself and that’s what make jungmo adore this man more. He knows minhee are from a well-off family which minhee can said any amount and his parents will be ready to give him anything, yet, he still feels it was his owned responsibilities to make money on his owned. 

“uh, jungmo” 

Jungmo hummed in response, his eyes still on his phone as he is scrolling down his twitter timeline, 

“have you ever thought of adoption?” 

Jungmo choked on his owned saliva by that sudden question, quickly whipped his head to look at minhee

“what? Adoption?”

“yes??”

“like, kid adoption? Oh minhee, I knew we are both gay but isn’t it too early to adopt a kid?” jungmo said, as minhee taking a sit infront of him. 

“bold of you to assume I want a kid,”

“then what?” 

“plants adoption, have you heard of it?” minhee excitedly said

“I did not… entertain me,”

“I ran across this one page like, weeks ago and it said we can adopt a plant! Like, we take care of them, give them water, new seeds and all…”

“you have been thinking about this for weeks?” 

Minhee nodded his head, 

“and you asked me to adopt one with you?”

Minhee nodded again, and this time, jungmo’s heart swell

“I like the idea but how do we make this work, we live far from each other” 

“how about we moved into new house? just us?” minhee happily suggest and he surely didn’t know how that affect jungmo.

“are you for real? Just because of plants? You want to move to a new house with me?”

Minhee sheepishly smiles, “that and because I really like having you around”

And that’s how jungmo found himself packing his thing right now. Taeyoung, Wonjin and Serim all have been helping him to pack yet they still can’t seem to stop teasing how whipped jungmo are for minhee. Not like jungmo can say no, besides, the younger actually has survey few houses on that area and for their luck, minhee managed to rent a small house, just perfect for two adults to live in. 

“it took me 3 months to convinced jungmo to move here, yet it only took minhee one second to convince jungmo! talked about whipped!!!”

“im not whipped okay, beside we have plans together”

“what plan?” serim asked, curious

“we are adopting” jungmo simply replied

“WHAT THE FUCK?” the trio scream, stares into each other eyes in horror

“you guys married?” taeyoung asked, still confused

“no uglies, we are adopting plants, three of them! They’re pretty”

Serim patting his chest, still shocked about earlier.

“you’re weird” wonjin said, shaking his head

“not my fault that minhee likes plants”

“it is your fault to fall in love with a guy who want to be a botanist” serim said this time and jungmo chose to ignore. 

Affordable prices, small house and they’re both thankful that it has 2 bedrooms. At least for now, jungmo doesn’t have to face panic moment or anything. It took then two days to clean and tidy/decorate everything and somehow both has similar taste on colors and decorations. 

They then tidy the balcony, the only place where the plants can receive a decent amount of sunlight. They then put three of the flowerpots there, after lots of care and changing their pots to the one they just bought, they finally have a time to rest. 

“I like this,” minhee muttered and jungmo smiles, “yeah me too”

it was around 10pm when they sit at the kitchen table, just finished their takeout dinner and right now are studying for their upcoming 1st exam. It was hard for jungmo, because this time, he sure needs to focus on the laptop and books for once and not staring at minhee. He can’t even imagine what will happened if minhee ever noticed that. The study sessions seem to go well as they both focused and jot down few notes here and there, not until jungmo accidentally yawned out loud, making minhee laugh. 

“are you sleepy? Want to head to bed already?” minhee asked

“will you be fine to study alone?” jungmo asked, pouting still contemplating whether he should stop right there or continue

“what do you mean? I always study alone” minhee replied

“minhee, I studied with you all this time, all the facetimes, are you pretend to not remember or are you mocking me?”

“are you even study?” minhee asked, making jungmo’s furrowed his eyebrows

“what do you mean?”

“aren’t… all these times we are ‘studying’ while facetiming is just you are staring at me for hours?” minhee smirk this time. 

“w-what”

“I mean, I might be wrong but pretty sure youre focusing on me instead of the laptop” 

“i-i… I hate you” jungmo said, hiding his blush as he quickly makes his way to his owned bedroom

“I don’t mind though!” minhee yelled, making jungmo’s cheeks even redder. 

They’ve been seemingly doing just fine living together, casual take outs of dinner or just ramen for some days, they’re not complaining. They enjoyed it even, just having each other by their sides enough. 

But today seem to be a bit different as the cold night turned even colder as the rains fall. Neither jungmo or minhee are a fan of thunders or lightning. It was around 2am when jungmo woke up, feeling restless as the thunder keep getting wilder, not even helping that his room are dark as hell. He quickly switches on the flashlight from his phone, walking towards the door and just to shriek when he noticed minhee are standing infront of his room, 

“you scared me!” jungmo said, 

“sorry,”

“what are you doing in front of my room?” jungmo asked, 

“c-can I sleep with you tonight? I-im kind of scared” minhee said, showing that he brings his pillow with him

“sure,” jungmo said, letting minhee inside and close the door behind him. 

It was awkward for the two of them to sleep on the same bed, they never imagine it could happen anyways. But somehow, it eases both as they fall back into the dreamland. That’s how it all started; they right now have been sleeping over at each other’s bedroom for way more too often. Even if it’s not in the room, it could be at couch, just snuggling into each other after a long study or movie session, they aren’t complaining though. 

They’re right now watching an old rom com, something with English title that minhee has forgot what it is, everything just fine as they gave comments here and there, or thinking about the next plot or even created their own story plot. 

“you know plants can died too right?” jungmo suddenly asked, as the second lead in the drama died from car accident

“I do know… but why so sudden?” minhee said, startle by the question

“nah, suddenly think of what if our plants died… not to jinx it since they all healthy now but yea”

“I don’t think im ready, they’re our child!” minhee said dramatically, 

“yeah, our child…”

“should we adopt another one?” minhee asked, eyes lit up from excitement

“not now, next year maybe”

“uhm, fine”

;

Up until now, they have been living together for 3 months already and for all the months, there’s no day that didn’t make them happy. Everyday, they found something new about each other, whether it was random facts or their weird personality, they enjoy every moment of it. 

Jungmo likes minhee, no doubt, everyone could tell but minhee are just too dense to even realize or he did realize but pretend he didn’t. It’s crazier how jungmo has put up months of having crush on the younger, how he calms himself down whenever minhee did something that make the butterflies on his stomach flapping. At times like this, jungmo thankful over his easy-going personality. 

“are you still dizzy?” minhee asked, as he sit next to the laying jungmo 

“not so much, thanks for the medicines though” jungmo replied,

“jungmo, you sure you didn’t want to meet the doctor?” 

Jungmo weakly shakes his head, reassuring minhee that he is fine. 

“you fainted for the 5 times in span of 3 days, you lose your appetite- look how skinny you are now, and when will you tell me that you have been getting nosebleed?”

Jungmo smiles died down. Internally cursing wonjin for telling minhee about his nosebleed. “okay, I will go to the hospital tomorrow, but I will go with wonjin I know you have classes”

“good, now, eat this porridge or I will never talk with you again,”

“jeez, okay okay” 

The next day, minhee has been worriedly waiting for jungmo at their house. Can’t wait to hear what the doctor has said, since he is very worried of jungmo. He also noticed that the older has been getting migraine these past few days, making it only minhee who overnight studying. 

“im home-” jungmo weakly said, making his way to hug minhee

“what the doctor said?” minhee asked, not wanting to waste time

“nothing bad, I just too tired and lack of sleep… you know how I always spend my day at studio right? Im fine now, just need to rest and sleep…” jungmo said, showing the bottles of medicines he got from the hospital

“you sure it’s not something serious?” minhee asked again, 

“good lord, no minhee, im fine, just lack of rest” jungmo said once again, snuggles closer to minhee. 

“have you eaten yet?”

Jungmo nodded his head, “yeah, wonjin forced me too, now, I just need to eat the medicine then go to sleep!” he said, making his way to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, 

“I will be on my room,” jungmo said, smiling weakly. 

Minhee sigh at that before he followed jungmo inside. 

“why are you here, im about to sleep”

“sleep with you duh”

Jungmo didn’t say a word as he just let minhee slipped next to him, jungmo let out a content sigh, 

“thank you for worrying about me,”

“of course, I will”

Jungmo warmly smiles, letting himself fall into slumber as minhee sang a lullaby to him. 

;

They’re currently packing their bag for the semester break, exchanging few words as they did so. Jungmo and Minhee sure they will be missed each other, having each other as their hug pillow, or the constant fight they always did for almost the random thing or even their study session, they sure will missed that. 

“we will be back to facetiming I guess,” minhee said and jungmo just chuckles at that, 

“I will miss you,” jungmo sincerely said, 

“I will miss you more” minhee replied, make his way to be in front of jungmo, before quickly peck the latter’s cheeks. 

Jungmo froze, flushed red, not even expecting minhee to peck him on the cheeks. He though minhee was going to come for a hug??!!

“sorry, does that disturb you?” minhee asked, suddenly concerned

“n-no… but that’s wrong!” jungmo replied, pouting

“huh?”

“why my cheeks? I have my lips on display here, can’t you see?”

Minhee laugh for seconds before he pulled jungmo closer to him, 

“I will not insist” 

It’s not liked a proper kiss. Just like, resting your lips on other’s. jungmo was shocked to be honest, he didn’t expect for minhee to do it for real, not like he is joking but-   
minhee smiles, looking at jungmo’s flustered red face. 

“again, this time, properly” jungmo demand. 

“youre a annoying!!” minhee said, slightly pinched jungmo’s cheeks.

“please, because it might be the last time-” jungmo stop

“I meant; we are having long break so”

“yea, I got you” minhee smiles, 

This time the kiss is sweeter than before. 

And they both surely regret, 

On why they didn’t man the fucked up sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated


End file.
